Loving in a Loop
by fishingislove
Summary: Jack and Sam have an encounter during "Window of Opportunity"


**Loving in a Loop**

"What are you looking at?"

"Noth'in"

Gazing at Carter across the conference table, Jack couldn't believe how beautiful she was, and his mind could only focus on the memory of the last loop. Carter half dressed, long legs wrapped around him, panting and moaning beneath him as he drove into her body, his mouth clamped on one of her luscious breasts as he did it. He wanted to drag her out of the room and tell her everything, then do it again. He thought about forgetting about fixing the loop and just live loop to loop, having sex with her. Not that she would remember any of it, but _he _would, and he couldn't be _sure _she'd be all for it every loop…yeah, she would. He only grinned at her now. He had a sneaky suspicion she knew exactly what he was thinking.

The loop started again in the commissary. Jack ignored Daniel's rambling and asked Sam if he could speak to her for a moment about Wormhole Theory. She almost fell out of her chair giggling, but Jack dragged her by the arm all the way to her lab.

"What the hell, Sir!" Sam was thoroughly confused and a little annoyed by the time Jack locked the door of the lab and turned to her.

He held up his hands and advanced toward her saying, "Look Sam, I'm gonna try to explain what's going on, but you'll have to believe me without question….deal?"

"Ummm…is this about Wormhole Theory? Seriously, Sir? Because if I have to actually explain that to you, we're gonna need a lot more time."

"Oh we're gonna need some time, Carter. Trust me." Jack gave her a sexy, boyish grin; the one that always secretly made her weak in the knees.

He explained as best he could, using the words 'magnets' and 'loop' several times. At the end of the rambling, which included their sexual encounter in the supply room, Sam stood staring at him, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"But…what about…you know…the Regs?" Sam asked.

"Screw the regs Carter! No one will remember we did anything wrong. Well, except for me, and I'm perfectly willing to live with that." Jack grinned again and put his hands on Sam's arms, squeezing them, pulling her closer. She did not resist.

"I…are you _sure_?" Sam tilted her head up, her words brushed against Jack's mouth.

"_Very _sure. I can't even count the number of times I've lived this…" He couldn't finish because Sam had closed the distance between them and she was kissing him hard, her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth.

Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she pressed her body into his; the feel of his body against hers and the hardness of his erection against her belly elicited a soft moan into his mouth.

Jack backed her up against her desk, reaching behind her to shove papers aside, sending them flying, then lifted her up, set her down and stood between her knees. He sank his hands into her soft, thick blonde hair, as he kissed her mouth. This time seemed different to him. The first time he had felt giddy that he would be able to get away with breaking all the rules and "fraternizing" with Sam would hold no consequences. This time his feelings for her took a stronger hold. He realized that making love with her was not just a fun time, but that it really did mean something for him, and he knew how she felt about him as well. He wanted to slow down this time.

His hands made a lazy trail from her hair, brushing over her breasts before he began opening the buttons of her shirt. She mimicked his action by opening his, and slowly running her hands over his chest and abdomen as if she were trying to commit the feel of him to memory. Jack kissed her mouth deeply once more before placing a line of soft kisses over her jaw, the soft skin of her neck, and over the tops of her breasts, as his hands gently squeezed them. He caressed her flat belly as he made his way down, stopping to undo the button and zipper of her pants. She laughed softly as she wiggled her butt so he could pull everything off of her and down her long legs. He loved the sound of her laugh. It always seemed to make things a little better, even when he thought they were at their worst. He pulled her close to him, kissing her again. Kissing her really was like a drug he thought, as Sam worked at relieving him of his pants as well.

"Are you sure about this Sam? Cause this would be the time to stop this if you want to. You won't remember anything…" he whispered in her ear, their arms wrapped around each other.

"But I will for the day, right? Before the next loop begins? It's all I need right now." she whispered back, kissing his earlobe, teasing it with her teeth.

Now _he _wasn't sure. _He _would remember it. This seeming more like it really should be between them. He would have to let it go if they ever corrected the problem. He wasn't sure he could.

"Carter…" he began.

"You can remember for the both of us. It's okay. I _do _want this." she said softly, as if reading his mind. "Just don't gloat." He could feel her grin against his neck.

Jack's hands found their way into her hair again. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist, and they pulled each other closer. She took him in her hand and guided him into her body, closing her eyes. As they rocked against each other, their lips always seemed to find their way back to the other, only parting when a wave of intense pleasure momentarily distracted them. When their orgasms came, one right after the other, they clung to each other's shaking bodies, catching their breath, not wanting the moment to end.

With their foreheads pressed together, Jack was the first to say it; he wished that she would remember it.

"I love you Sam." he whispered.

"You're only saying that because you know I won't remember this." she joked, trying to keep it light, because what they had just done meant more to her than she had realized it would, and she would never have a memory of it.

"No." Simple, true.

"I love you too." she said so softly he barely heard it, but he felt the meaning in the way her hands rose up to his face, cupping it, her thumbs caressing his cheeks, her blue eyes bright with unshed tears.

The loud knock on the lab door startled them both. "HEY! WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?" It was Daniel.

"Oh crap!" Jack said as he pulled away from Carter, trying to pull his pants up as fast as he could. He found Carter's on the floor and handed them to her. "Uh…yeah… hold on!"

Carter was giggling as she dressed, ran her hands through her hair, and tried to put on a straight face as Jack unlocked the door.

Daniel walked into the room with Teal'c and asked again, "Why was the door locked?" as he looked from Jack to Sam. Teal'c wore only a knowing expression, hands clasped behind his back, his eyebrow hiked high on his forehead.

"I don't know…accident I guess." Jack fumbled as he jammed his hands in his pockets, looking to Sam to save him.

"We were discussing Wormhole Theory and…magnets." she finished lamely, trying not to smile and wondering where her brain went.

"Uh, huh." Daniel uttered, not believing a word.

"Anyhoo, aren't we due in the conference room right about now?" Jack asked, scratching his head as he passed the two men into the hall, Carter at his heels.

"Did they just…" Daniel began, his eyebrows furrowed, pointing at the papers on the floor.

"Indeed." Teal'c finished, a grin lighting up his usually stoic face.

"So, _so_ happy I won't remember any of this." Daniel said, as both men headed back out to finish the loop in time.


End file.
